Child Play
by Nakow
Summary: Adult!Reborn x Adult!Lambo. Sempre se conserva os aspectos fundamentais dos velhos truques de criança, a diferença é que com o passar dos anos, ficam um tanto quanto... Mais sérios.


**CHILD PLAY**

RebornxLambo  
(OOC. *headshot* Mas eu tento, ah, se tento)

___

Havia vapor transformando-se em brumas nas janelas, frias como a morbidez. No entanto, a extrema infantilidade, condensada nas pontas de cada dedo, criava desenhos na tela de névoa. Uma curva paciente de cada, conforme o pincel de carne escorregava pela superfície, sentindo o calor se esvair, como se este fosse a própria tinta.

Uma bazuca, de proporções e bom traço contestáveis, foi formada, juntamente a um homem palito. A arte falhara em reproduzir a vida e seria muito indicado que a vida esquecesse de imitar a arte, por hora. O desenho seria uma gracinha para a mão de uma criança prestes a entrar na escola, porém era quase vergonhoso para um rapaz com mais de quinze anos.

"Oh, Céus. Eu borrei aqui, que pena. Estava quase saindo" Lambo murmurou, levando a mão até seus cabelos e coçando levemente a cabeça. Colocou as mãos em seus bolsos e continuou a caminhar, a postura imperfeita, um dos olhos fechados e a aparência com um charme desleixado. O cordão não fazia barulho ao encontrar o seu peito exposto pelos botões abertos da camisa. Em compensação, suas sandálias taptaptap no assoalho causavam um ruído inoportuno.

"Essa TV está chiando. Pergunto-me se o senhor que a construiu prefere um ou dos tiros?" Reborn falou para si mesmo, colocando o queixo entre seus próprios dedos, adquirindo um ar mais pensativo. Quando o mais velho parou de andar, o garoto continuou com o sorriso, um tanto indiferente. "Parou. Deve ter sido problema do canal", completou, já ajeitando melhor a arma para uma posição menos ameaçadora.

Lambo não foi capaz de ouvir as palavras autistas do arcobaleno, de modo que após alguns segundos, continuava observando-os na vã esperança de sua presença ter começado a despertar alguma reação especial por sua parte.

Estava mais do que na hora de Reborn começar a notá-lo. Já não era mais a raiva infantil, a humilhação de um bebê ansiando por atenção e destroçado por ter aprendido que não era o centro do mundo e era de uma máfia _fraca_. A questão agora era que Lambo desejava desesperadamente ser reconhecido, notado. Dez anos de invisibilidade era tempo demais. Uma década deveria ser o suficiente para transformar uma figura diminuta em alguém de porte mais vistoso.

O garoto ajeitou-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas e mexendo no controle remoto.

"Reborn" O bovino chamou, os fios ébano passando a dançar em linhas sobre seus orbes verdes, os quais adquiriam sombras e penumbras severas. A face inteira havia se tornando séria, sem sorriso e um ar absurdamente pesado.

Sem resposta.

"Você sabe quem eu sou. Alguém. Não sou mais uma pessoa para você continuar ignorando".

_Hahaha_! Um salva de risadas veio da televisão.

Lambo franziu o cenho. _Tolere_. Levou o indicador até o canto de seus olhos. _Tolere, tolere_. Roçou-os até extrair todas as pequenas lágrimas que esperaram um dia correr livres por suas bochechas. Respirou fundo, inspirando com um barulho alto e tentando conter os tremores pré-choro.

Tombando um pouco as pálpebras, o rapaz colocou seus chifres de um número quase surreal de volts e desatou a correr na direção de Reborn. Apenas para ter as pilhas fracas do controle remoto atiradas em si, atingindo suas canelas da forma mais dolorosa possível, resultando em um encontro nada romântico com o piso.

"Um trovão assim? A chuva deve estar insuportável lá fora" O hitman disse para ninguém, em tom trivial, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava novas pilhas do bolso, trocando-as.

No pisco, Lambo retirara seus cornos, por baterem de forma desconfortável na dureza. Não necessitava de mais incômodo, seus ossos iludidos de que haviam se rompido com o 'golpe'. Ele se contorcia, abraçando o local ferido, ao mesmo tempo se encolhendo e umedecendo a própria face com lágrimas intensas, seus lábios incapazes de consolar-se com 'tolere', visto sua ocupação em gemer em aflição.

Após alguns minutos estatelado, o moreno se levantou, os olhos avermelhados e (_in_)consideravelmente raivosos. Apoiando-se com os braços esticados e os joelhos flexionados, pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, encarando Reborn.

Em seu processo de ficar totalmente em pé, pensou em atacá-lo com uma granada, contudo, era uma estratégia que passou mais de uma década sem funcionar. Já havia também arremessado vários objetos de corte. Talvez fosse o momento de ser inovador, ganhando ares mais sofisticados. Ou fosse mais simples ainda: mudar o modo de abordagem. O mesmo truque, só que melhorado.

Voltou à sua empreitada contra Reborn, dessa vez em passadas aceleradas, sem correr como um insano. Chegou perto o suficiente para espiar por cima da poltrona o programa que era assistido. Não lhe interessava.

Lambo pegou uma pequena navalha, baixando o tronco aos poucos, podendo sentir a adrenalina e o suor frios lhe escorrendo pelo canto da face em direção ao pescoço e queixo. Uma gotinha deve ter atingindo o arcobaleno, pois ele imediatamente olhou para cima, na direção do rosto do mais velho.

Os olhos verdes estavam arregalando e brilhando com uma intensidade muita maior que dez milhões de volts.

"Goteira. Que inoportuno, acho bom que tenha alguém pra consertar isso imediatamente".

A mão a qual segurava a arma branca oscilou, fraquejando a ponto de ameaçar derrubá-la. O hitman não poderia ter dito aquilo. 'Tolere', o bovino murmurou para si, deixando os cabelos recobrirem os orbes lacrimejantes.

Quando estava, segundo a expectativa de Lambo, prestes a ter a lâmina crava em sua tez, arrancando-lhe angústia e pesares na forma de líquido escarlate, Reborn simplesmente se espreguiçou, bocejando quase sem fazer ruído algum, só um diminuto fluxo de ar captado por ouvidos atentos. O movimento foi suficiente para os braços inocentemente esticados darem um encontrão forte no pulso do maior, obrigando-o a perder o controle da navalha.

O objeto de corte voou de encontra à sua maçã do rosto e caiu de encontro ao piso, fincando-se neste em segurança. Os dedos trêmulos de Lambo cravaram-se no encosto almofadado, de cada um dos lados da cabeça com chapéu. O corte na face logo ajuntou tonalidade berrante.

Conforme o moreno abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios, em extrema vontade de chorar, a lei da gravidade mostrou-se ainda atuante, como provavelmente seria até em séculos inatingíveis para Bazuca dos 10 Anos. O sangue escorreu pela pele esbranquiçada, numa trilha que compartilhava o desejo de seu mestre de ser notado.

Gotas carmesins atingiram o hitman. Todavia, sangue era algo tão comum na vida da máfia, seria ingênuo pensar que isso causaria notoriedade em _qualquer pessoa_, principalmente no alvo em questão.

Ainda assim, num milagre beirando a bizarrice do surreal, Reborn olhou para cima, fazendo as gotículas sanguíneas atingirem suas bochechas. Seus olhos pareciam encarar os do outro, embora ao mesmo tempo estarem mais descritos como olhando através.

"Agora é problema de tinta? Ou a chuva ficou estranha? Espero que ninguém tenha sido assassinado no telhado hoje, eu adoro esse filme que está passando".

Lambo inclinou mais o rosto para frente, aumentando a proximidade com o do hitman, estando a ponto de criar um roçar de peles.

"A chuva piorou".

As lágrimas espessas indo de encontro a Reborn eram os arautos da angústia de Lambo, transmitindo de forma concreta e palpável toda a aflição, o acúmulo de anos de desprezo e desolação, a falta de reconhecimento que na infância fora sempre traduzida como uma carência tosca, agora se tornando um sentimento sério demais, nocivo demais, doloroso demais. Entretanto, como na infância, esse novo aspecto íntimo continuava sem nome.

Tentando aliviar-se, recostou a testa na do menor, afundando com mais força os dígitos na poltrona, até seus nós empalidecerem. Do ferimento nas bochechas continuava escorrendo o humilhante fluído escarlate, e quando o corpo do bovino foi assolado por uma leva de soluções que logo transformou-se em um único de grandes proporções, sua cabeça foi impulsionada para frente de tal modo que uma quantidade diminuta de sangue atingiu os lábios do arcobaleno.

Reborn deu um suspiro relaxado. Em seguida, passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, saboreando o gosto metálico, ao mesmo tempo em que provava também dos lábios de Lambo, visto que pela proximidade, sua língua não poderia evitar tocar o maior.

"Gosto agradável" Comentou, arrancando uma exclamação surpresa por parte do moreno. Quando o bovino tentou afastar-se, Reborn simplesmente segurou-lhe o queixo, puxando seu rosto ainda mais para perto. Ao ser provocado de novo pelo sabor da sangria, o hitman passou a lamber a trilha vermelha com calma, sorvendo cada gotícula.

Sua boca escorregava de forma tortuosa e quase lasciva, desnorteando Lambo. Não se contentando em provar superficialmente, precisou, ou melhor, escolheu, sugar a tez com calma, desfrutando os momento, prolongando o gosto em sua boca, chupando com mais veemência quando sua vontade mandava, quando o agrado aumentava. Junto vinham os gemidos do rapaz, incapaz de conter-se, ainda sem poder acreditar o quanto Reborn o estava notando, algo que somente aumentava a freqüência dos sons de sua garganta, quando não suspirava um confuso 'Reborn', ansioso para clamar que havia sido enfim percebido.

Quando sentiu com mais vigor a mistura entre sangue e lágrimas, o hitman parou, virando o rosto de volta para a tela e soltando o outro. "Salgado demais", disse, num timbre que só pensado alto.

Não importava que Lambo passasse a mão pelo rosto, tentando limpar todos os resquícios de ambos os fluídos, pois não cessavam e a tez continuava marcada. Seguia agora um aumento de sua incapacidade de mover-se, atordoado pelas ações do arcobaleno.

Da mesma maneira, Reborn continuava sendo 'atacado' pelas gotículas transparentes e vermelhas. Comentou mais alguma coisa a respeito da chuva, antes de ponderar como aquela coisinha escarlate iria manchar seu terno de uma maneira irritante.

Logo, o hitman tornou a agir de forma inesperada, girando o tronco na direção do maior. Escorregou os dedos pela camisa dele, traçando os limites do pano estampado de forma perigosa até chegar a um dos únicos botões abotoados. Sem pudor, abriu-o, bem como ao resto.

Lambo engoliu em seco.

Erguendo-se, Reborn passou a puxar o tecido, causando um escorregamento capaz de revelar os ombros do outro. A ponta da camisa foi guiada até o corte em seu rosto, manchando a brancura do pano. A ponto de entrar em um estado atônito, Lambo segurou o tecido no mesmo lugar e então o hitman o soltou, voltando a se endireitar.

"Ah, alguém vai se arrepender de ter me feito ajeitar a goteira sozinho".

O bovino continuava não sendo uma goteira.

"Reborn..." Chamou, baixinho. Estava inseguro e incerto até sua mente processar melhor os toques que haviam acabado de trocar, a proximidade, tudo. Como fizera exatamente com a 'conversa' tida há 10 anos atrás. Tal organização de pensamentos criou em lambo uma reviravolta de ego e orgulho, animando-o significativamente a ponto de criar um riso de canto. "Agora você está ciente de mim, não é?"

Sem resposta. Reborn estava ocupado apertando os botões do controle.

Lambo contraiu a face em aflição e apartou os lábios, ficando mesmo assim calado por um tempo, com um ar de fragilidade e desapontamento, quase uma angústia triste implorando por piedade e atenção. O que já estava ficando familiar e trivial há muito tempo.

"Agora você passou a notar a minha existência!" Disse, em tom mais alto.

O hitman mudou de canal outra vez.

"_Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn"(sinceramente,querida(o), eu não dou a mínima)_*

Certas coincidências, quando se é criança, são divertidas. Entretanto, mesmo as menores e mais irremediavelmente infantis crescem.

E tudo fica sério demais. Intolerável.

Aquela brincadeira já não tinha mais graça.

___

Nota:

*Frase de _Gone with the Wind_(…E o vento levou).


End file.
